Mission gone wrong
by LLTheWolf221
Summary: Being tasked by her leader to sneak into a high school to steal a file seemed easy but Riven didn't expect to be met with her past.


Riven stood outside the School gate patiently waiting for the bell to ring to signal the dismissal of Students. She was tasked by her leader to steal a file which contains very vital information to aid them in their current mission to find a missing General.

The school bell finally went off and after some time, Students started to leave the School through the gate.

_'I just have to pick a random Student.'_

"Hey, you!" Riven signaled at a Girl with a high pony tail. "Come here, I got a question."

The Girl hesitated, but walked towards Riven anyway.

"W-What do you want?" The Girl stuttered, afraid that she was in some kind of trouble.

Riven was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, young lady. You're not in trouble, I just need a little favor."

She pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the Girl. "I need you to buy me a Uniform from the School."

"Why would you need a Uniform? Can't you get it yourself if you're planning to study here?" The Girl asked.

'_Ugh, why do they ask so many questions.'_

"Listen, I just need a Uniform." Riven replied, her tone agitated as she felt herself losing patience.

Still, the Girl stood there, unconvinced.

Riven sighed and pulled out another ten dollar bill. "For your troubles." She said, handing the Girl the money. "Now please, just get me the Uniform."

She watched as the Girl took the money and went back into the School. A few minutes later, the Girl came back with a Uniform and gave it to Riven.

"Thank you." Riven said before dismissing her.

* * *

"I'm in." Riven tapped on her communicator as she spoke, her voice soft to avoid being heard by someone.

"Good, now proceed to the fourth floor." A gruff voice on the other end said. "It's stated here that the file is located in the 'Art room'."

"Noted. I'll head there now." Riven said before turning off her communicator.

Throughout her journey to the Art room, she tried her best to remain inconspicuous. Avoiding every possible eye contact with anyone whatsoever. Students and Teachers threw small glances her way as she walked past them, but nobody suspected anything.

Riven exhaled in relief as she stood outside the door of the Art room. She reached forward for the handle and gave it a twist.

Locked.

_'Figures.'_

Though, she came prepared. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a paperclip already unshaped into a straight line. Squatting down, she went to work on the door.

But of course, lady luck had different plans for her apparently.

"What do we have here?" A voice called out.

Riven snapped her attention towards the direction of the voice and found a group of four students. All boys.

Judging by the way they were dressed, Riven quickly figured that these were your typical School bullies.

She smirked.

_'How unfortunate for them.'_

Riven turned her attention back to the door as she continued working on it, ignoring the boys.

They shared looks among themselves, clearly confused from the lack of reaction from Riven.

The boy with blonde hair which Riven assumed was the leader, tried again.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He raised his voice as the group approached Riven.

Riven sighed, still working on the door as she said, "What do you boys want?"

"You must be new here." The leader scoffed.

Then, Riven realized where she was. These fools were gonna blow her cover by attracting unnecessary attention.

She realized she had to deal with them.

So, she stood up and met them halfway. She was taller than them, for obvious reasons but they didn't seem to care.

"What is it that you boys want?" Riven demanded, her mood depleting by the second. "Unless y'all wish to end up with broken bones, I suggest y'all beat it."

The group looked at one another before bursting out into laughter.

"You think you can take us?" The leader bellowed, gesturing towards the other boys. "There are four of us and there's one of you."

"Why don't you come and find out?" Riven challenged, and that seemed to do the trick for the leader rushed towards her right after.

It all happened in the span of a few seconds, he swung his right arm, expecting to connect it to Riven's face but she caught his arm with her hands and gave it a hard twist.

Breaking his right arm.

She pushed him to the ground as he cried out in pain. His left hand clutching his broken arm.

She looked towards the other boys, horror etched into their features.

"I believed I said, beat it."

Riven watched as they dragged their fallen leader away to wherever they came from.

Now, she knew she was racing against time, for an ambulance would be called to send the boy to the hospital and disciplinary Teachers would be on their way here. She quickly unlocked the door and went inside.

At the back of the room, there were multiple boxes stashed with different types of files. She was lucky that the boxes were labeled accordingly. So, she wasted no time as she searched through the box labeled 'Ex-Students'. After a few minutes of searching, Riven came up empty handed. She quickly tapped onto her communicator.

"I can't find the file. Are you sure this is the right School?" Riven asked, panic audible in her voice.

Before she could get a reply, she heard the door creak open, making her jump and switching off her communicator with haste.

Riven had already planned her excuse to use when she turned to face whoever it was at the door, but her words were caught in her throat as she realized who she was looking at.

Her _Ex-Girlfriend_.

Riven suddenly found it hard to breathe, like the room was filled with dust. They stared at each other, both in disbelief.

"What're you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

During a normal occasion, Riven would've chuckled. But the situation she was in was anything but normal. Being tasked to steal from a School was already hard enough, having to see her Ex-Girlfriend was even harder. So she decided to answer with silence. Hoping that Irelia would speak up first.

And she did.

"Well I uh... I'm a Teacher here." Irelia said, rubbing the back of her neck. And that's when Riven noticed a file in her hand. She had to suppress a groan when she saw who the file belongs to.

_'Of course she has it.'_

"What about you? You're not a student here." Irelia asked, walking towards the desk to put her stuff down. Switching on the lights as she walked past the switch.

Riven was blinded momentarily. By the sudden introduction of light or Irelia's beauty, she had no idea. But what she did know was that she had missed her.

'_A little too late for that now, isn't it?'_

After receiving no reply from Riven, Irelia looked up from the desk. She allowed herself to sink in the sight of Riven.

_'Still as charming as ever.'_ Irelia thought.

And she knew all too well why Riven was here.

"Another one of your missions again I presume?" Irelia mused out loud nonchalantly.

That nonchalant tone she used, it reminded Riven of the exact same tone Irelia had used when she said _"I knew this day would come."_

That was the day when Riven had dumped Irelia. Told her she couldn't be in a relationship due to the line of work she's in.

She tried to convince herself that what she did was right, dumping her was right for the safety of the two of them. But as the days go by, she latched on to the fact that she was wrong. She had picked her missions over someone she loved dearly. How wrong that concept was in her head every single time she was left alone with her thoughts.

She had tried every means to contact Irelia, to tell her how wrong she was. That she'd do anything to get her back. But it was clear to her that Irelia wanted nothing to do with her as she had blocked off every communication Riven has with her, going as far as moving states, to start a new life. Only for the both of them to end up in the same place.

Maybe this was her second chance. Riven thought.

"Just take what you need and leave, I won't say anything. The authorities are already on their way here to investigate the commotion you caused with those bunch of boys." Irelia suggested, nodding towards the door. "Consider this the last favor I'll ever do for you."

Riven walked towards the desk, reaching for the file. Irelia raised a brow but said nothing as she continued to mark papers.

Irelia expected Riven to just take the file and leave, but as the saying goes, 'Expect the Unexpected.'

"I'm sorry." Riven said in a small voice.

Irelia looked up from the desk once again, shooting Riven a confused look.

Riven took a deep breath and repeated herself. "I'm sorry." She looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with her former lover. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I thought it was the right thing to do at that time, but I realized how wrong I was. I thought it would bring the both of us happiness because I knew what my missions did to the both of us. But, after I did what I did, I realized I didn't know what happiness was anymore. Because my happiness was you." With that, she summed up the courage to look her in the eyes as she apologized one more time.

"I'm sorry, Irelia."

At that, Irelia stood up and got in front of Riven. Face to face. She noticed the raw emotions in her red eyes, emotions she thought she'd never be able to see again. This time though, the red irises held something different. Before, all she could see was the desire to complete another mission. Now, she sees what Riven's feeling. She wanted to escape the prison she had put herself in. And Irelia finally understood. Riven _needed _her.

As if knowing what Irelia was thinking, Riven muttered, "I missed you. Every single day."

But there was still doubt in Irelia's heart. The fear of getting hurt again, it drove her to try a different approach with Riven's confession.

"But your heart lies with your missions, does it not?" Irelia questioned, and that's when Riven took the file and tore it into pieces.

"Not anymore."

Three loud knocks came from the door and it cut the moment short.

"Is anyone in there? We're with the Police Department!"

Irelia glanced at the door before looking back at Riven, her former lover still looking at her. Irelia leaned forward and kissed her on her left cheek.

"Maybe there's still time for 'us.'" She whispered, before pushing Riven to the back door.

"Go, I'll keep them distracted. Save you the trouble of trespassing charges." She winked, before opening the front door to answer to the Police Officers.

Riven escaping from the back door.

* * *

**W'sup my readers, hoped y'alls enjoyed this one shot. Haven't written a piece since my last one which was about 3 months ago so please excuse the bad writing if any. Have a nice day! -LLTheWolf221**


End file.
